Rho GTPase is a small G-protein which plays a critical role in signaling pathways and controls cell growth and division. A molecular switch control modifications in the actin cytoskeleton during cell proliferation, transformation, migration and morphogenesis. Rho must be located at the interior of plasma membrane and is translocated by attachment of C-20 geranyl geranyl group to a C-terminal. GTP bound form Rho is “switched on” and interacts with a variety of downstream effectors such as “Rho Kinase.”
Rho-associated protein kinase is known as ROCK or Rho kinase, Ser/Thr protein kinase and is activated by GTP bound Rho, then phosphorylate and transduce the cell signals. Rho/Rho-Kinase signaling pathways are implicated in cell morphology, motility, smooth muscle contraction, formation of stress fiber, focal adhesion, cell transformation, and cytokineses.